My Angel
by karlashizam
Summary: first fanfic EVER. set a few monthes after edward left. seems like a jxb, but its a bxe. okay, i'm tired of this story, anybody wanna take it over for me? email me plz
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. (Yeah, not that smart) All characters belong to her, except for the random few that I decide to put in there**

**I dedicate this story to my best friend. Suzie Ranger (thats her fanfic name, and I actually know her in real life)**

Chapter One: (Bella POV)

I couldn't take it. He's gone. Its been 4 long and depressing months. At first, I refused to eat and never gotten more than 2 hours of sleep a night. Even in those two hours, my nightmares all consisted of the night that the love of my life, Edward, left me. I looked like a wreck, and I had lost touch with everyone of my "friends". Jessica and Lauren were the first to drop me. Angela couldn't take it anymore and just stopped talking to me. Mike Newton still followed me and continued to ask me out every chance he got. Even at work, he followed me around like a little puppy.

"Bella, please let me take you out to dinner" Mike begged.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Fine, just this once." I knew that I would regret this decision.

"Great, how about Friday, we can go to Port Angeles and see that new movie!"

I realized it was Thursday and groaned silently. I turned around and started stocking the shelves. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Mike was doing some sort of victory dance. I laughed

Hours passed and I could still feel him staring at me. "Can I take off early?"

"Sure, anything for you" Mike said

I cringed at his words. I then clocked out and went out to my truck. The roar of the engine was deafening. I looked at the store and I saw him staring at me through the front window. "Stalker" I said under my breath and giggled a little. As I drove home, I couldn't help it, _he_ popped into my head once more. I had refused to think about his name. The pain that he left me with was so overpowering. I had to pull over. It started to rain, "perfect" I thought. I sobbed uncontrollably and clutched my stomach. I don't know how long this lasted, but darkness had fallen. "Shit, I have to go cook for Charlie". I gathered up myself and wiped the tears off my face with the sleeve of my jacket. I started the truck again and drove home. When I pulled up the cruiser was gone and the lights in the house were off. I went inside and found a note from Charlie:

_Bells,_

_Billy invited me over to watch the game with him. Pizza in the fridge. Don't wait up._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I sighed and went to the fridge. And sure enough, there was a plate of cheese pizza. I decided to eat it cold. I walked to the living room and plopped on the couch, I turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels. I stopped on a movie that seemed pretty good. It was The Notebook. I sat and watched the movie, eventually falling asleep. The next thing I knew, Charlie was carrying me up to my room, he tucked me in my bed and left. I sat up and looked at the clock, it was 11:00. I collapsed on my bed once more and waited for the horror that was my nightmares. I woke up in a daze and realized it was the day of my date with Mike.

I got up and started getting dressed for school. The day passed at a remarkable speed. The next thing I knew, it was 6:50, ten minutes until Mike would pick me up. I was wearing dark wash jeans and a red sweater. Charlie was working late that night. He was glad that I was finally getting out of the house.

Mike pulled up in his Suburban. I quickly ran out so he wouldn't have the chance to knock on the door. On the drive there, it was uncomfortably silent and Mike had given up hope on all small talk 5 minutes into the drive. We arrived at the movie theater and he payed for the tickets and some food. I didn't even bother looking what movie it was. He said it was something romantic

As soon as the movie started, there was a love scene. Mike put his arm around my shoulder. I was cringing most definitely. About halfway through the movie, his hand started getting lower and lower. "Great" I thought, he was trying to grope me. I shuddered at the thought and excused myself to the bathroom. I washed my face and reapplied my makeup. I thought to myself, "hey, I have some money, I could just take a cab or something."

I ran out the theater and as I was walking down the street my stomach started grumbling. I found the nearest restaurant and went it. I was shocked to find out that it was the same exact one that _he_ had taken me to the last time I was here. I was fighting back tears when a waitress came up to me

"How many?" she asked.

"Just one" I replied.

She brought me to a small booth in the back and handed me a menu. I decided to order some shrimp alfredo and a coke. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw somebody approach me. It was the same waitress with my drink.

"Your food will be here in a minute, Miss." she said to me

"Thank you" I replied back to her

A few minutes later, my plate came and I attacked it. When I was done, I left the money on the table and walked out into the chilly air. I realized that I had left my jacket in Mike's vehicle. I started walking. It was then that I realized that I was lost again. I started walking down the deserted street. I heard footsteps behind me. I started walking faster and went around a corner. The footsteps behind me walked at a faster pace. The mysterious person behind me grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He clapped his hand over my mouth, silencing the scream that was in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: still the same, song: My Immortal  
**

**sorry ya'll, having a bit of writers block, so I might not update often.  
As I remind you, this is actually the first story I have ever written..ever  
also, I don't even have an outline or anything, well, I have a basic concept of what is gonna happen. I'm just typing whatever comes to my mind  
AND, I stepped on a rusty nail today, getting the shot in the morning [**

Chapter 2: Bella POV

The mystery man was laughing. Why the hell would he be laughing? Was he enjoying my terror? Was he laughing at my expression before he did God knows what with me? We moved into the street light. This was no mystery man, I knew him. I couldn't figure out where though. Then it dawned on me...

Jacob.

He had grown almost a foot since his father sent him to my prom. He didn't even look like a 16 year old, he looked more like a grown man. His muscular build has definitely improved. I could see his clearly defined biceps and chest muscles through the thin cotton t-shirt he wore. He caught me staring and a new wave of hysterics erupted from him. I was still really angry at him for scaring me like that.

Then it all came out.

"Don't-you-ever-do-that-again" I managed to say with hitting him in between my words.

"Sorry Bells, I thought it would be really funny. Besides, you looked lost and I wanted to help" he said with an amused expression

"Well, thank you, but you could have still just said my name" I said with a scowl on my face.

"What were you doing alone at night anyways, that can be dangerous" he asked, this time with a serious look on his face

"I was on a date, and I decided to bail, I went out to eat and now I'm here. I'm super cold, and I would like some help getting home" I rambled

He had that stupid guy smirk on his face. "Its ok Bells, I'll drive you home" he said

"Wait, Billy finally bought those parts and you finished the rabbit?" I asked, surprised

"Yeah, and I got my license, too" he replied with a proud look on his face. "Now, c'mon, its getting colder and I don't want to have to take a Bella popsicle home to Charlie"

He put his arm over my shoulder and we walked down the street together. That's when I noticed that Jacob was extremely hot.(temperature wise) I was actually starting to sweat a little. "Holy shit, Jake, why are you so hot??" I asked

He smirked at me again. "Well, I guess it was good genes, and I have gone through a pretty sweet growth spurt." He laughed

I sighed a long time and glared at him before I finally said "That's not what I meant, dip shit. It feels like you have a really high fever, you should go get that checked out"

"Oh, (laughs)...well I'll explain it on the way back to your house, mmk?" he said

"Ok, fine, I still think you should get that checked out" I said with worry in my voice.

"Don't worry about me, Bella, you're the one walking around alone in a big city. AT NIGHT I might add." he shot at me

We walked down the street a few more blocks. With a scowl on my face the entire time. I was still pretty irritated at him for scaring me. That fever really worried me. I was thinking of a possible explanation for it, when we reached his car.

"Wow, Jake, this is really cool, way better than my old truck" I said to him.

"Thanks, I finished it the other day, Charlie came by and helped me with it" he replied. He opened the door for me.

I got in and he ran around the car and got in on the drivers side. He reached over me and grabbed his keys out of the dashboard. "Well, look who's worried about safety in a big city" I said to him sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet." he teased

We started the drive back to my house and he explained his high temperature.

"Well, Bella...I have no way to explain this. I'm not human." he started

I just sat there and gawked at him

"Before you start, I'll explain..."

On the entire way there he explained how that the old legends that the tribe was passed down and that he was a werewolf. He also told me that Sam was the alpha, meaning he was the leader of the pack. He went over the reason he hated the Cullens.

_The Cullens_

As soon as he said the name, I broke out in uncontrollable sobs, clutching my sides. I could feel the hole start ripping at my soul. All of the memories flooded my mind and that made me sob even harder.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The song just kept playing in my mind. It was like my head was a broken record. His face, my dear sweet Edward, came into my head. The first time I saw him, in the Cafeteria. In biology class, when he actually started talking to me. Our first kiss in the meadow. The nights we spent together. When I met his family. And finally, when he left me in the woods that night. Where I lied for hours on the cold ground. In my head, I could see him physically ripping the hole in my already shattered heart. These memories that came to me just crushed my heart into even smaller pieces. _I loved him, I still love him_. But he didn't want me, he never wanted me. He lied, I believed him. I was a pawn in his little game. I wondered how many girl's hearts he has broken. Probably hundreds. He just wanted my blood. Curse my blood, why did it have to bring me so much pain? Why did it have to attract Edward, why couldn't it just be like any other girls? I realized that I was in the fetal position in Jacob's front seat. We were already at my house, in my driveway.

Jake was holding me in his arms. He had taken off his shirt and was wiping my tears with it. When he saw that I was aware of my surroundings he apologized repeatedly for mentioning _them._ He didn't know that I was THAT involved with him. Surely he knew, well, I haven't spoken to him since prom. He most likely didn't.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I said to him, still sobbing a little

"Its ok Bells, I didn't know" he said to me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Anything" he said

"Can you..please..not mention them, unless you want another episode like tonight, I just would like to not think of them at all" I said to him. The sad look in his dark eyes explained it all.

"Sure, sure. and again, I'm really sorry" he said to me

We sat in the car for another 10 minutes. He was still holding my, playing with my hair. I was finally getting a good look at him. He was shirtless. His muscles standing out plain as day. He had nicely formed abs. His skin was dark and there were no tan lines. He caught me looking at him and laughed.

"Enjoying yourself, Bella?" he asked me, slightly amused

"Oh..uhh...well, this is awkward" I said. My thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute. _"He is 16 Bella, you are 18. That is Illegal!!!!"_ my conscious told me.

"Its ok Bells, lately, I've been getting that a lot at school" he admitted

I wasn't surprised at all. I mean look at him. He had the body of a grown man. His skin was rough, proving that he had worked for that perfection he calls his body. My mind was straying in a completely wrong path. I was staring again. He snapped in my face to wake me up from my daze.

"Woo hoo, hello!, Bella, Earth to Bella" he said.

"Uh, wow, sorry. Well thanks a lot for the ride home, I appreciate it" I told him

"Anytime, it was my pleasure" he said

I walked to the door and unlocked it. I rushed up to my room and got my toiletries bag. I went to take a shower, a _very cold_ shower. When I was done I changed into an old t-shirt and sweats and laid in my bed. I had to think of something to tell Mike at work tomorrow. Maybe he would hate me. That would be good, then he wouldn't have to follow every move I make. My eyes were drooping. I fell asleep and actually dreamed, no nightmares, I DREAMED of Jacob. I dreamed that we got married and had kids, I dreamed that we had a life together, happy...

**Hope ya'll liked it. More to come. Its midnight and I'm super tired. Goodnight**

**mmk, just to clear things up. this starts out a jxb, BUT it won't be like that for long. and jacob told her he was a werewolf because he hoped on a rare occurrence that he would imprint later  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: same, but I do wish I owned Edward. Oh the things I would do to that boy...  
Uh, ok ANYWAYS sorry if you were expecting immediate lemons, but they will come, eventually, my story has to work up to them, duh  
oh, btw, I HATE doing dialogue, so you will see very few of it**

Chapter 3: Jacob POV

Last night, what do I have to say about last night? I had gone to Port Angeles to clear my head. I went to go see a movie. While buying the ticket, I saw Bella and some blond guy a few people in front of me. I decided to see the movie that they went to see. I sat a few rows behind them. God, I felt like a stalker. All of a sudden I see Bella get up and practically run out of the theater. I waited a few minutes for her to return. After about a half an hour I guessed that she had just left the guy. The guy she had been with still had no clue that she had been gone. Then, another girl came into the theater and went up to him and just started to yell at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??" she yelled, everybody now watching them instead of the movie.

"I was just watching a movie with a friend.." he stammered.

"YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, AND YOU ARE OUT WITH THAT SLUT BELLA?" she yelled.

"Listen Jessica, I am NOT your boyfriend anymore. And I don't appreciate you stalking me" he shot back at her

I was getting pretty ticked off that she just called Bells a slut. She had NO room to talk looking at the way she dressed. I was watching with interest while she continued to scream vulgar things about my Bella. I was starting to shake and I knew that if I didn't get out of there soon, there wasn't going to be a pretty sight. I sprinted out of the theater into the street. I decided to walk around a bit to calm myself down. While I was about to pass up this Italian restaurant I see Bella walk out and head toward the bad part of town. I decided to follow her to see where she was going. I saw her quicken her pace. I knew that she thought that I was a threat. I spin her around and my hand clapped to her mouth so she couldn't scream. The look on her face was priceless. I started laughing really hard. I don't think she could get a clear picture of who I was, so I moved us into the streetlight. She saw me and looked like she was thinking. Then she started hitting me and saying to never do that again. That made me laugh harder. She explained what she was doing there while I was checking her out. She had gotten prettier since the last time I saw her. I was staring at her lips. God I wish I could just kiss her. She had no clue the way she made me feel. I was sure I had imprinted, but I was doubtful. I offered to take her home. While walking to my car she noticed that my temperature was way higher than any normal person. I might as well explain it to her on the way back to her house. While I was driving, I explained what I was and why I didn't like the Cullens.

As soon as I mentioned the bloodsuckers, Bella started sobbing. She got into the fetal position and was holding her sides. Between her sobs I could hear her mutter things like: "I still love you" and "Why did you have to leave"

I felt bad, really bad. I wondered why she cared so much for those leeches. I mean, her and that one were pretty much attached at prom, but I had no clue that the feelings had gotten that deep. I wanted to kill those bloodsuckers now. I wanted to rip them to pieces for making my Bella feel that way. Her tears were staining her sweater. My mind started to wander when I was looking at her in that sweater. Oh the things I would do...

I was snapped back into reality when a new wave of sobs erupted from her. I got to her house and took off my shirt to wipe her tears. Its not like I needed it anyways. I held her in my arms for a good ten minutes until she realized where we were. I apologized for talking about them.

Then I saw that she was staring at my newly formed body. He eyes wandered all over my shirtless self, stopping at my most "prominent" area. I decided to stop her before I lost control. She kinda looked like she was having a battle with herself.

She was at a lose for words when her eyes started wandering AGAIN. I snapped her out of it and she thanked me for the ride. I watched her as she walked into her house. My mind started getting perverted again. I quickly drove home to take a _very cold_ shower.

That night I was having a battle of my own with myself. I was thinking of what I felt for her. I just _knew_ that I loved her. I knew it when I saw her at the beach last year. Sure, I was a kid then, but I could have sworn that she was flirting with me.

Then my cell started ringing. It was Sam telling me that he smelt something. He smelt bloodsuckers. _Near Bella's house._ He wanted me to patrol that night.

I left the house in a hurry, leaving my dad a note. I headed straight for Bella's house. I could smell the sickly sweet smell right outside her window. I climbed through it, not making a sound. God, the bloodsuckers have been _in_ her room. But this scent was different. It definitely wasn't one of the Cullens. I texted Sam this new information. And then Bella made some sort of sound. I turned around and saw that she was still fast asleep. Then she said my name. I could barely hear her, even with my enhanced hearing. She was dreaming about me. I was soooo happy. I was silently doing a victory dance. I sat in her room and listened to her all night. She was having a **very** explicit dream about us. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard that Charlie was awake. I quickly climbed out the window and ran back to my house. But first, I had to stop by Sam's house. We would need to plan what to do about this new leech. I just hoped that my Bella would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for the ones I throw in there**

**sorry I haven't updated, I've been reading this really good Harry Pottter fanfic, its called **_**The Secret Keeper**_**, its super good, I recommend it**

**this chapter will have a lot of mistakes, because the computer i'm on has no automatic correct thingy and i hate having to capitalize stuff **

Chapter 4 : Bella POV

I woke up with my blanket kicked on the floor and drool on my pillow. I was a little disoriented, but then I remember what had happened last night. I got out of bed and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Charlie had left a note saying that he went fishing with Billy and Harry. I poured myself some cap'n crunch and sat at the tiny dining table. While I was eating, I decided that I would go see Jacob today. I went upstairs and I put on a t-shirt and some comfortable jeans. I went to the bathroom and put on a little makeup. I have no clue why I did this. I left a note on the table just in case that he came back early, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I went to Jake's house. I went out to my truck and just sat in my truck thinking about what I was going to say once i got there. I guess i could just go and thank him. But wait, i did that already didn't I? For some reason I just wanted to see him. I started the truck and headed over to la push.

Once I pulled in his driveway he was already on his porch, i guess that he heard my truck. It was pretty loud. He came out to my truck and grinned at me. I smiled back and motioned for me to come out. Once i got out, he grabbed me and threw me on his back. I had no time to scream before he put me down at some house i've never seen before. I was stll kinda dizzy from the run. It reminded me of the runs that _he_ did. Jake led me inside and i was introduced to the entire pack. Sam was the leader, so he introduced himself and Emily, his fiance. Jake named everyone in the room: Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Jherrod, Joey, and David. They were all sitting on the couches, which i still found sceptical, considering that they, besides Leah, were all about 6' 3 or taller, with well defined muscles. Leah, being the only girl werewolf, held her own in the size department, her body was toned, and looked about 5' 9. I felt like a tiny dwarf compared to everyone, at least Emily was a normal human size. I had a few words to say to jake.

"Jake, can i talk to you outside?" i whispered, not sure if he heard me. Miraculously, he did, and so did the entire room. I forgot, damn super wolf hearing. We walked outside and he turned to me.

"What?" he asked, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"ok, first you kidnap me. And now, you introduce me to the pack, who happen to be freakishly huge!!" I amost yelled at him "why did you bring me here?"

"Well, me and the pack have something to dicuss with you. But we have to get inside, it isn't safe out here" he said, seriousness crept on his face

"Fine, but what could be more dangerous than an entire house full of gigantic werewolves?" i asked, walking back into the house

"Sam, i think its time to tell her what has happened." Jake said to Sam.

"Bella.." Sam said to me. "Do you have any other leech friends besides the Cullens?" he asked.

When then he said the name I flinched, Jake pulled me closer to his side with his arm wrapped around my waist. I shook my head at Sam's question

"Or any other one that would have any reason to be here?"

"uhh, I only knew the Cullens" i looked at the crescent shaped scar on my hand. "oh, and there were three other ones that tried to kill me once, but one of them was killed. One of them went to Alaska, and i don't know where the third one is."

"Well, i think that one of them is back to try to kill you" Sam said to me

**(ahh. ok its finally 2008. HAPPY NEW YEA RS!! alright,back to the story)**

I was speechless. Then everything got blurry and i fell into warm arms that carried me to a couch. Then i guess i passed out.

**Jacob POV**

I was watching Sam explain the situation when Bella started looking sick. She was falling, but thankfully i caught her and carried her over to the couch. It took her over an hour to finally wake up. During that time, Emily made a huge meal for all of us, considering that every one of us ate about 3 times as much as any normal person. When i finished my meal, Bella was just finally coming around. I saw her sit it up and i rushed to her side with a glass of water.

"Ok, i had the strangest dream ever. Wait where am i? Jake, where am i ?" she said with panic in her voice.

"Uh, do you not remember why you passed out?" i asked her. I saw that she was confused, Then she got a paniced expression.

"Oh my gosh, Victoria is after me!!" she screamed

"Victoria?" Sam asked

"Yeah, she was one of the vampires. It HAS to be her, Laurent was the nice one." she explained.

Everyone got quiet and listened to her description of the leech.

"Bella. you have to stay safe, do you hear me? safe." I said to her.

"Fine, but what are we going to tell my dad?" she asked

"Well, i think that you should just leave a note and say that you are staying with emily for about a week." Sam said

"I don't think he'll let her do that, Sam" I said

"Hmm" Sam said. He was thinking of a new plan."we'll have somebody watch you constantly, I will wait for you outside school since i don't have to go. Jake here will watch over you at night, and we'll rotate the rest of the pack."

"Thanks" She said. "But why are you doing this for me?"

"We're doing this because we care about you." i said to her. A smile broke across her face. I decided that it was time for us to leave and we both said goodbye to everyone. Quil winked at me as i was walking out of the door. Bella and i left Sam's house and headed over to mine. We hung out in the garage till sunset just talking about everything. She never mentioned the bloodsuckers because they made her cry. I knew never to speak of them again after what had happened last night. I ran behind her truck on her way home since it was my turn to patrol. I walked her to the door. Charlie had been waiting for her. I pretended to go home, but i really just circled her house and waited in the woods until i knew that her dad had gone to bed. I climbed the tree outside her window and knocked. She let me in. I went across the room and sat in her rocking chair. She went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she got back she layed in her bed and motioned for me to join her.

"You HAVE to get some sleep sometime, ya know." she whispered to me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Bells" i whispered back to her.

"Nonsense, c'mon Jakey, you scared to lay in a bed with a girl?" she asked, she had an innocent expression on face.

"no, i just want to be a gentleman about this" i said to her

"you know thats nothing is gonna happen. just get in bed and go to sleep" she commanded

I walked over to her bed. She scooted over closer to the wall so i could slide in next to her. In a risk move, i slid my arm under her neck and pulled her close. She didn't seem to object. We both fell asleep about the same time, with her in my arms. i was in heaven.

**omc, i'm sorry this sucked ass. i need 5 reviews before i put up the next chapter. sorry, i just wanna know what ya'll think about it. i personally think it stinks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: still don't own Edward […..or any other characters.**

**REALLY sorry about not updating, school is royally kicking my ass.**

**I'm changing the storyline a bit just because its turning out like the actual books. Don't be mad at what I do**

Chapter 5: Bella POV

When Jake put his arm around me, I felt an immediate feeling of calmness sweep over me. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that Jasper must have been here. Jake's body heat relaxed me to the point of dozing off. I dreamed of Jake and me getting married, having 3 kids, and a pet dog and everything. The scary part was that at the end of the dream, Edward came back for me. Jake and Edward got into a giant battle with the result of them both dieing. The kids and I were then executed by the Volturi. I was waken by a giant bang on the door.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" screamed Charlie.

Jake was already out of the bed, red-faced and scared. It had a bit of irony in the situation. Jake, 6'4 and muscular, afraid of my 5'8, overweight and balding father.

"Mr. Swan, sir, it isn't what it looks like. I swear!" pleaded Jake.

"Oh, sure it isn't. Why wouldn't I think that something is going on when I get up to check on my daughter and find YOU in her bed!" screamed Charlie.

"Dad, will you just calm down for a minute and we can talk like adults." I tried to reason with him

"ADULTS? ADULTS?!? You are definitely not an adult yet, and you are sure as hell not old enough to be having sex with _him_." Said Charlie while pointing an accusing finger at Jake, who looked like he just wanted to disappear.

"I am 18 years old, Dad, even if anything happened, I am still old enough" I said to my father.

"Well, If you're old enough to have sex, then you are old enough to live on your own." Said Charlie

"What?" Jake and I asked at the same time.

"You heard me, get out Bella, and get out of my house. And take that _boy_ with you. I want you out before 9. Me and a friend are going fishing, and I want everything out"

He then stormed out of the house and left me and Jake alone. I burst into tears and cried into Jake's chest. He tried to comfort me, but it was hopeless. I was homeless, with nowhere to go.

"What am I going to do now??" I cried hysterically into his chest.

"Uhh...I'll ask Sam if you could stay at his place. I'm sure your dad has gotten a hold of my dad, so I might not have a place to live either." he said to me

That made me cry even more. Jake went into the hallway and I saw him pull out his cell phone and call somebody. I grabbed my suitcase and started packing the little things I had in the tiny room. I heard Jake yelling in the hallway and the violent snapping of a cell phone shut. I then heard him dial another number, probably Sam since he was asking whether we could live with him or not. I went back to packing all of my belongings and fished just as Jake walked back into the room.

"Oh I am so sorry. This is my fault. It's my fault that you don't have anywhere to live. I'm sorry, I'll just go back to Florida and live with my mom and you can forget all about me and move back into your house." I pleaded, a new wave of sobs erupting from me.

"Bells, its ok, Sam said that we could stay at his house. Now we can keep a better watch over you." he tried to reason with me.

I couldn't stay now. I had caused too much pain in everyone's lives. I had already decided where I was going. Volterra. I told Jake to go to his house and get his stuff and that I would meet him at Sam's house. He left and I set out to write the letters. I wrote a suicide to Charlie telling him that I loved him and that nothing really happened last night. I wrote that I killed myself because of all the bad things that was happening to him. I wrote that I would leave out of the state to do it. I wrote a special letter to Jake telling him my real plans. My plans to go to Italy and ask them to change me.

In tears, I loaded all of my things into my truck and headed over to the bank. When I went in, the tellers were all looking at me strangely. I guess it was because I had my pajamas still on and disheveled hair flying around. My face was swollen and tear-streaked and I was running to the counter and pushed past some furious looking people. I got through to the front before a man shot out his arm and blocked my way.

"Hey, lady! get to the back of the line!" said the man that I did not know.

The shot him a look that would make anybody cower in a corner. He immediately moved out of my way and I made my way to the frightened bank teller.

"You can have all the money, just don't hurt anybody." The lady told me

I gave her a weird look and then I figured out that she must have thought that I was going to rob the bank.

"Calm down lady, I'm just here to withdraw all of my money" I snapped at her.

When I walked out I had a little over 3,000 dollars in my pocket. I got in my truck and drove to the airport. I booked the earliest flight I could to get to Volterra.** (a/n pretend that the Volturi already came to visit the Cullens and Bella)**

My plane was finally ready to take off and while I was handing the ticket to the attendant. I heard my name being called. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get your ass back here now!!!"

It was Jacob. The tone he used made me feel like I was just a child that had simply run out out of sight from my parents.

"Excuse me miss, are you boarding?" said the ticket lady

"Yes Ma'am, I am" I said turning around and stepping into the tunnel that would lead me to the plane.

I could hear Jake screaming for me all the way to the plane. I could hear him crying hysterically. The sound of him broke my already shattered heart. I found my seat near the front, almost to first class. I put on my headphones and turned on some Debussy. Halfway through the flight I could sense that someone was watching me. I took off my headphones and looked around. When I faced back forward there was somebody there.

"Bella?"

**ahahhahahahah CLIFFY!**


	6. Chapter 6AN IMPORTANT!

**Disclaimer: Twilight (and mostly Edward) sadly belongs to Stephenie Meyer…for now**

**Super sorry about not updating. I had actually already written this chapter about a week ago, then my stupid dad exited out of it without saving it **

**Chapter 6: Bella POV**

It was one of the people I would had never really wanted to see again.

Rosalie.

She had been one of the meanest people I knew, including James and Victoria. She was never nice to me and I doubt that she would be a walk in the park now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked me with a judgmental sneer at me.

"As if it's your business" I shot back at her, obvious disgust in my voice.

She looked at me for a second before turning on her heal and going back into first class. I returned to my music before another person approached me. The person looked very large, considering the shadow was covering my entire form. I knew of only two people to be that large. And one of them was probably still crying at the airport.

The other person was a given, considering one of the other people riding the plane. This person I was actually willing to see. It was Emmett. He was one of the nicest people (if you could say that) I had ever met. I took out my earphones and looked up at him.

"Hey Bella!" He said to me, the familiar smile gracing his face.

"Hey Emmett" I said with a real smile. "Are all of you on the plane?" I asked, praying that they were the only two on the plane.

"Yeah, me and Rose are on another honeymoon, we got married again last month" he explained.

"Oh, well…how's…everyone?" I asked, hoping that he would get my hint that I only wanted to know about one person. I mean, I loved the Cullens, but I **LOVE** Edward the most.

"Oh, they're just fine; most of them are on vacation right now." He said, obviously not getting the hint.

**a/n: ok. seriously, this writer's block is annoying the shit out of me.** **so if you want to finish it and take it over for me, please email me karlalizki yahoo . com(no spaces of course) and i'll tell you what i was planning for the ending and the reason for the title**


End file.
